Random ideas
by 2theTofu
Summary: As the title said, these are random scenes that I thought up on the fly. They're not edited or carefully planned, just pure ideas. So feel free to adopt them, just contact me and uh- ask me first? That would be appreciated. If you have questions abt any of the ideas, dm me and I'll see if I can explain them to you.


"Hey, did you know that during my capture, my captor decided to put his dick in my mouth for fun. I bit it and ripped it off, his scream was music to my ears after a few days in that moldy room. He didn't return to the room for a few days, and left me with no food or hydrations, just me and the moldy room. When he did return, he smiled and forced me to drink cum, probably to impregnate me for experimenting purposes. But I held my jaw slack and kept my throat muscles still, clogging it with masked chakra to stop any of the cum to enter my system. He tried that method for days, but my jaws were slacked, drools dripped from my mouth as I refused to swallow any of the substance without proper cleansing. He slapped me, hit me with that spiked club of his, until one day, a new person, whom I've never seen before went over and started doing kiri methods of interrogating. My nerves were shocked as I couldn't feel anything, all I felt was nothing, no dread, no nothing. Just an empty shell as who knows how many days pass by when I was in that cell. Then, they started to cut my wrist." A sharp breathe was sucked in as breathes were held. My voice continued to move smoothly across and around the room.

"Each tendon one by one, jagged or swift, they hurt. After that came the nerves, the pain was agonizing, but it was doable as my system quickly heals it through the night when they finally left. When that didn't work, they moved on to my toes and fingers, one by one they pulled out the nails. Never once did I faint because of the drug in my system, I wasn't allowed to they said. My toes came off one by one after the nails, then the fingers, and once more they grew back, good as new the next morning. Then the next thing I knew, you guys came in and saved me. I was glad, relieved that I didn't have to face those bastards anymore, but seeing the sun after so long, I didn't know if I could continue living. Even my hair turned white from over-stressing, my mind was in overdrive. They weren't gray anymore, white. Stark white were their new color now." It was quite after that, no sound was heard as my eyes were kept glued to the steel table. All the days I spent in that cell was hell, every second reminded me of each assault they did on me, the numbers they made me count to kept my sanity.

"While in my interrogation, they mentioned an audible alibi near my vicinity." Even breathes. And as I looked up, the faces were tensed, hands up in seals to close up any holes for potential leaks. "An old war hawk." The room was flooded with killing intent, so dense that I let out a long breathe, then turned my eyes towards the window that covered the entirety of Konoha. "So tell me, Hokage-sama," I turned back around and stared straight into the eyes of the leaders who I was once faithful to. "Shall I up and kill you to satisfy my needs _Sarutobi Hiruzen_, or stand down and bite my tongue and die in the suffocating hands of your dear trusted friend _Shimura Danzo_."

"_Aki_." My gaze narrowed as the chakra cuffs creaked, they were on the moment I mentioned about the possibility of treason by the Anbus at my side.

"Danzo is a cockroach, slippery and hard to kill. One that should of been burned the moment he ordered the massacre of the Uchiha." I breathed out, know fair well how deep I was in this scandal. "While my organs are rupturing, you might as well hear me out Old Man." I sagged down in my chair, propped my feet on the table and rested my hands in my lap. "You are a disappointment to those who suffer. You are pathetic, to let your heart guide into the hands of that disgusting cockroach. Shall I get started on that snake that you're still so fond of Hiruzen? Illegal abduction and experimentation on children with the Shodaime's cells, work- oh, and you didn't even bother to count the red eyes after the massacre didn't you." I chuckled mirthlessly as one bomb dropped after another. "Seven sharingans, _seven _pulsing red eyes that stays open under that bandaged arm, _waiting _to be discovered." As I looked at the eyes of each occupant in the room, my fingers twitched as the chakra cuffs broke, the suppressant seals undoing itself at an alarming speed as the Anbus behind me remained still, unable to move due to paralysis poison. Kakashi Hatake, my younger brother whom I loved with all my heart, who made my heart bled for him after Rin and Obito. Minato Namikaze, soon to be Hokage, the older brother figure of my life. Jiraya, my uncle whom I've adored to no end, the one who helped me completed my webs of spies that surpassed his. And lastly, the man whom I've served all these years, loyal and faithful, devoted and unwavering, never asked a single question and followed the commands like dogs to masters. Seven eyes, two charcoal, one grey, two gray, and I blinked my now red eyes.

"So Hokage-sama, give me one reason to be loyal to this decaying leaf once more, or I shall turn the other way and defect." My voice went sharp, like a kunai cutting through flesh. "I demand an answer _Hokage-sama." _


End file.
